Pieces of Wonderful Life
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Bahagia. Sebuah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan jutaan hal indah yang di lalui oleh pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang belum genap setahun memulai hidup baru mereka. #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration. Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo, Canon-Setting, AfterTheLast, AdaptationScene, SliceOfLife/Rated: T semi M


_**Hinata's thoughts**_

Hidup bahagia seperti dalam dongeng masa kanak-kanak itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Cerita seorang putri yang hidup bahagia dengan seorang kesatria berkuda putih pun bukanlah fiksi seperti apa yang ada dalam dongeng.

Aku Hyuga Hinata yang sudah delapan bulan lalu berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata sejak sang pahlawan desa itu menikahiku di musim semi lalu.

Hidup bersamanya sangat membahagiakan. Bagaimana tidak mungkin bahagia bila suamimu selalu memanjakanmu dan memberikan cinta serta menjaga senyum di wajahmu agar selalu ada?

Aku bahagia sangat bahagia bisa bersanding dengannya yang sejak kecil sudah merajai hatiku. Aku bahagia karenanya aku bisa menemui jalanku.

 _ **End of Hinata's thoughts**_

 _.._

 _ **Naruto's thoughts**_

Aku pernah mengetahui ada sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan seseorang yang bukan apa-apa menjadi seseorang yang di pandang penuh dengan kebanggaan.

Aku pun pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng di mana seorang pemuda yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa hidup bahagia setelah menyelamatkan sang putri dari bahaya.

Ada hal yang bisa menjadi sebuah pegangan hidup.

Hidup memang tak seindah dongeng tetapi kau bisa membuat hidup itu lebih indah dari sebuah dongeng dengan usaha kerasmu.

Hidupku dulu jauh dari kata indah tetapi dengan usaha kerasku aku bisa menjalani hidup bagaikan dongeng.

 _ **End of Naruto's thoughts**_

..

.

 _ **The Pieces of Wonderful Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _Story :_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 _Disclaimer :_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Warning :_ _ **OOC(maybe), Typo, Canon-Setting, AfterTheLast, AdaptationScene, SliceOfLife,etc**_

 _#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration_

 _.._

 _._

Langit gelap tak tersentuh sinar matahari yang selalu setia pada dunia menegaskan saat ini adalah malam dan menegaskan bahwa sang purnama sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menemani sang bintang gemerlap indah di langit.

Di sebuah kamar terdapat sebuah _box_ bayi berwarna cokelat juga terlihat seorang wanita bersurai _indigo_ dengan mata indah beriris _lavender_ tengah duduk di depan _box_ itu sambil memandang lembut _box_ bayi kosong dengan tangan kanan membelai lembut perutnya di balik pakaian hamil berwarna biru langit yang ia kenakan. Perutnya terlihat sudah memasuki fase hamil besar dan sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan untuk kandungannya.

" _Kaa-chan_ tidak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu..." wanita itu bermonolog sambil membelai lembut perut besarnya dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh mengingat kisah manis yang terjadi padanya bersama dengan sang ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya.

Ia teringat bagaimana perasaannya dan suaminya begitu ia tahu ia tengah mengandung.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat megah seorang wanita bersurai indigo dengan pakaian dress ungu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memandang sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang menunjukkan dua garis merah._

 _Kedua bola matanya membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka._

 _Wanita itu langsung berlari menuju taman belakang di mana suaminya tengah berlatih taijutsu._

" _Naruto-kun!" Wanita itu memanggjl nama suaminya dengan cepat seraya berlari ke arah suaminya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki._

" _Ada apa Hinata?!" Sang suami terkejut melihat istrinya terlihat panik dan mata berurai air mata._

 _ **Grep**_

 _Wanita itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh pria bersurai itu. Membasahi jaket oranye pria itu._

" _Ada apa?!" Naruto terlihat panik dengan sikap Hinata._

" _Aku akan menjadi ibu!" Ucap wanita itu dengan tertahan._

 _Bila daya pikir pria itu masih sama saat remaja sudah pasti pria itu akan bertanya kembali._

" _Artinya aku akan menjadi ayah?" Dengan pelan Naruto berujar seolah tidak percaya._

" _Aku akan menjadi ayah! Hinata, aku akan menjadi ayah!" Naruto berseru seraya memeluk Hinata dan berputar-putar dengan Hinata di pelukannya._

" _Iya! Naruto-kun akan menjadi ayah dan aku akan menjadi ibu!" Hinata berseru dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia melupakan bagaimana sifat pemalunya karena saat ini ia hanya ingin mengungkap bagaimana senangnya ia._

 _Pasangan yang baru saja resmi lebih dari seminggu lalu itu tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang memuncak dalam benak mereka._

 _Saat ini mereka hanya saling mendekap dengan rasa bahagia mengharu dalam hati mereka. Sangat membahagiakan untuk mereka begitu saja tahu sebuah kabar akan adanya buah hati dalam rahim wanita bersurai indigo itu._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Hinata ayo kita tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang mengalun lembut di telinga wanita itu sedikit mengejutkannya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara lalu tersenyum melihat seorang pria tinggi tegap berkaus putih polos dan sebuah celana pendek hitam selutut. Surai pirang pendek pria itu terlihat lembap membuktikan pria itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

"Naruto- _kun_ mengagetkanku." Suara lembutnya menyatakan keterkejutannya kala mendengar suara _baritone_ yang terdengar di suasana sunyi dalam sebuah kamar yang terdapat banyak peralatan bayi.

"Maaf. Ayo kita tidur, Hinata." Pria itu tersenyum lebar lalu mendekat dan menggapai tubuh wanita itu dengan dua tangan yang melingkari tubuh wanitanya yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk wanitanya yang sudah mencintainya sejak berumur tujuh tahun hingga kini berusia dua puluh tahun. Wanita yang sudah mencintainya lebih dari separuh hidupnya.

Cinta suci yang bertahan dengan sejuta kekuatan kekal yang berhasil menggetarkan hati sang pria bersamaan dengan sambutan cinta hangat dari sang pria untuk wanitanya.

Pria itu mendekap dengan lembut tubuh wanitanya yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Menaruh hidungnya agar bisa menghirup aroma surai _indigo_ milik sang tercinta.

"Ayo tidur. Ingat, di sini ada buah cinta kita yang berjuang agar tetap sehat jadi kita harus membantunya agar tetap sehat dan kuat." Ucap pria itu seraya sebelah tangannya yang terbalut perban membelai lembut perut wanitanya.

Wanita itu bersemu merah di kedua pipinya menandakan wanita itu tengah merasa malu dan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat dengan sikap lembut sang suami yang terlalu memanjakannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan malu-malu seraya berdiri dengan sulit lantaran beban tubuhnya yang di tambah dengan beban calon bayi yang di perkirakan bulan depan akan menghirup udara secara langsung untuk pertama kali.

Sang suami membimbing wanitanya menuju kamar mereka untuk segera beristirahat.

Kini pemilik sepasang hati yang telah menjadi satu setelah insiden bulan yang akan terjatuh menimpa bumi setahun setengah lalu itu tengah berbaring dengan jemari tangan yang saling bertautan.

Remasan lembut pada jemari itu cukup untuk menghantarkan rasa hangat untuk perasaan masing-masing.

"Naruto- _kun_ tidak ada misi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembutnya seraya menolehkan wajahnya demi menatap sang suami.

Sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah, namun Hinata masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang menikahinya adalah seorang pria yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak kecil...

Seorang pria yang kuat memikul beban sendirian sejak kecil...

Seorang pria yang rela bertaruh nyawa demi nyawa banyak orang, seorang pria yang sangat sayang pada desanya...

Seorang pria yang selalu di impikannya agar bisa bersamanya sambil memegang tangannya...

Seorang pria yang menunjukkan jalan hidupnya sebagai seorang ninja...

Seorang pria yang menjadi matahari untuknya di kala dunianya meredup.

Mengingat itu semua rasa haru dan bahagia selalu mengisi tiap sudut relung hati wanita yang kini bernama Uzumaki Hinata itu. Seorang wanita kalangan atas dari klan ternama di desa _Konoha_. Wanita cantik yang memiliki sifat pemalu, bertutur kata halus, dan penuh cinta.

Naruto juga menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wanitanya.

Wajah cantik wanitanya terlihat bersinar di pandangannya. Melihat lurus ke dalam kedua mata beriris _lavender_ itu membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa kecilnya saat ia bertemu wanitanya untuk pertama kali dan menolong wanitanya untuk pertama kali dari tiga anak nakal yang mengganggu wanitanya meski saat itu ialah yang babak belur karena di keroyok.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Salju sudah berhenti sejak semalam. Suasana jalanan menuju taman terasa sangat dingin dan jalanan tertumpuk tumpukan salju yang tidak terlalu tebal._

 _Bocah bersurai pirang bermata biru sebiru batu sapphire itu berjalan santai menuju taman di hari yang dingin ini dengan hanya bermodal kaus putih bergambar pusaran air, celana hijau selutut dan juga sepatu tak lupa jua syal merah yang melilit lehernya sebagai penghangat._

" _Kau adik Neji ya?! Matamu menyeramkan, kau tahu?!"_

" _Dia pasti sama sombongnya dengan Neji!"_

" _Hei! Kau harus meminta maaf karena menabrak kami!"_

 _Sesaat bocah itu berjalan ia mendengar suara percakapan yang terdengar sedang marah dari anak laki-laki._

 _Bocah pirang itu segera berlari menuju sumber suara._

" _Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan, Baka!" Bocah pirang itu berteriak saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berlutut dengan kepala yang di dorong paksa ke bawah agar menunduk._

 _Bocah pirang itu berlari dan semakin mendekat lalu..._

 _ **Brukh**_

 _... bocah pirang itu mendorong mundur anak laki-laki yang memegangi kepala anak perempuan itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah._

" _Hei! Siapa kau?!" Bocah yang di dorong itu langsung bersuara tak terima._

" _Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan mendahului Hokage-Hokage sebelumnya!" Bocah pirang itu berbicara dengan lantang._

" _Menjadi Hokage? Jangan bercanda! Kuhajar kau! Kami bertiga! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami seorang diri!" Bocah yang di dorong itu berujar dengan penuh emosi._

" _Aku tidak akan kalah!" Naruto berujar kembali dengan lantang sembari membuat segel tangan._

 _Ketiga bocah laki-laki nakal di sana merasa terkejut dan sedikit takut karena Naruto membuat segel jurus ninja lalu berucap. "_ _ **Bunshin**_ _..._ _ **no**_ _..._ _ **Jutsu**_ _!"_

 _ **Boft**_

 _Terlihat sebuah replika tubuh bocah pirang itu namun... terlihat juga bentuknya yang terlihat dua dimensi seperti kertas dan wajah dari Bunshin itu terlihat aneh seperti sedang menahan sakit perut yang hebat._

 _Hening terjadi di antara mereka semua lalu..._

" _Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"_

 _... gelak tawa terpecah dari ketiga bocah laki-laki yang mengganggu anak perempuan itu._

 _Naruto merasa kesal dengan itu kemudian ia berlari menerjang salah satu bocah di sana tepatnya bocah yang memaksa anak perempuan di sana untuk menunduk._

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Brukh**_

 _Naruto memukul wajah bocah itu hingga terjatuh dan memosisikan tubuhnya di atas bocah itu untuk menyerang kembali._

 _Kedua teman bocah itu tidak terima temannya di hajar segera memegangi Naruto kemudian menghajarnya bersama-sama._

 _.._

 _Sepasang mata milik bocah pirang itu mengerjap sesaat setelah terbangun dari pingsannya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat kala itu adalah wajah gadis kecil yang memandangnya dengan khawatir._

 _Mata biru bocah itu langsung membulat saat ia ingat ia sedang berkelahi._

" _Uaaahhh! Di mana mereka?!" Bocah itu bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri._

" _Mereka sudah pergi." Suara pelan gadis kecil itu masuk begitu saja terdengar._

" _Hah~ souka. Are di mana syalku?" Bocah pirang itu merasa dingin pada lehernya lalu menolehkan kepala dengan liar mencari syalnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan syal milik bocah itu yang sudah robek akibat di rusak ketiga bocah nakal tadi._

" _Go-gomenasai..." Suara lirih gadis itu masuk ke dalam pendengaran bocah itu._

 _Bocah itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya secara vertikal pada gadis kecil itu._

" _Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Itu untukmu saja." Bocah itu berujar seraya tersenyum dengan wajah yang babak belur._

 _Melihat senyum itu membuat perasaan gadis kecil di sana bergejolak dan wajahnya memerah entah mengapa._

" _Aku pergi! Jaa na!"_

 _Bocah itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu yang tengah memeluk syal merah milik bocah itu._

" _Uzumaki Naruto-kun... Arigato." Ucap lirih gadis kecil itu sambil memandang punggung kecil bocah pirang itu._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tersenyum hangat pada wanitanya lalu berujar. "Aku tidak akan ada misi sampai kelahiran jagoan kita ini." Kemudian membelai lembut perut wanita cantik yang tengah mengandung besar.

Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dengan rona merah alami di kedua pipinya. Tersenyum bahagia hingga tanpa di sadari bulir air mata begitu saja membasahi netra indah nan lembut itu dan turun bagai tetesan hujan.

" _Naruto-kun... aishiteru... hontou ni aishiteru..._ "

Mendengar ucapan cinta wanitanya membuatnya mengingat banyak sekali kepingan-kepingan waktu yang telah terlewat.

Segera Naruto mendekap wanitanya itu dan memberikan segenap kehangatan yang mampu ia berikan pada wanitanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang tengah tengkurap tak berdaya dengan besi hitam yang menancap pada punggung tangannya yang saling bertumpukan hingga menembus ke dalam tanah juga beberapa besi hitam lain yang menancap pada bagian tubuh lain untuk melumpuhkan pergerakannya seperti pada kedua bahu pinggang juga pada kedua kakinya._

 _Di hadapan laki-laki itu terdapat seorang pria bersurai oranye dengan banyak tindikan pada tubuhnya._

" _Menyerahlah Jinchuriki Kyuubi!" Ucap pria itu sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya lada laki-laki pirang yang tak berdaya di sana. Suara pria itu terdengar dingin dan kejam._

 _ **Tap**_

 _Terdengar suara langkah kaki lalu..._

 _ **Brukh**_

 _Tanah di mana laki-laki bersurai oranye itu retak akibat serangan dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang berhoodie sewarna bunga lavender._

" _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto_ _-kun!" Ucap gadis itu dengan lantang tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun dari pancaran matanya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Menyingkirlah! Ia bukan tandinganmu!" Naruto berujar berusaha menghentikan Hinata yang bertindak gegabah._

" _Aku tahu. Aku sangat egois." Hinata mengakui bahwa ia egois karena mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan._

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Menjauh dari sini! Berbahaya!" Uzumaki Naruto mulai frustrasi dengan keegoisan Hinata._

 _Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata melakukan sampai sejauh ini untuk dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa selain seorang laki-laki ceroboh yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hokage._

" _Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri… Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah... Aku hampir saja berjalan ke arah yang salah… Tapi kau menunjukkan padaku jalan yang benar… Aku selalu mengikutimu… menginginkan agar dekat denganmu… aku ingin berjalan bersamamu... ingin memegang tanganmu… aku ingin selalu bersamamu… Karena.. Aku.. Mencintaimu..."_

" _..."_

 _Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam juga tidak tahu harus seperti apa dan berkata seperti apa. Ia senang ada seorang gadis cantik yang mencintainya namun keadaan ini tidaklah mendukung hal itu._

" _Hyaaa!"_

 _ **Tank**_

 _Hinata mematahkan sebuah besi hitam yang mengunci pergerakan Naruto membuat Naruto dan Pain terkejut karena mengira Hinata akan menyerang Pain._

" _Hyaaa!" Hinata hendak menghancurkan besi lain namun..._

" _ **Shinra Tensei!**_ _" Pain menggeluarkan gelombang kasat mata yang menerjang Hinata hingga terpental._

 _ **Whuuss**_

 _ **Brukh**_

 _Hinata tergeletak tak berdaya karena gelombang kasat mata itu._

 _Hinata mencoba bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tegak dengan kuda-kuda taijutsunya lalu memfokuskan chakranya pada kedua tangannya lalu aura biru menyelimuti kedua tangannya dan membentuk dua kepala singa di masing-masing tangannya._

" _ **Juho Soshiken!**_ _" Ucap Hinata tentang nama jutsusunya lalu maju menyerang Pain._

 _ **Whuuss**_

 _ **Whuuss**_

 _Serangan demi serangan terus di lancarkan Hinata hingga Hinata merasa kembali mendapat kesempatan untuk menolong Naruto namun..._

" _ **Shinra Tensei!**_ _"_

 _Gelombang kasat mata itu kembali menerjangnya membuatnya terpental._

 _ **Brukh**_

" _Hentikan... kumohon hentikan..." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya._

 _Hinata mencoba bangkit namun tak bisa. Hinata hanya mampu merangkak demi mencapai posisi Naruto._

" _Kumohon hentikan..." Ujar Naruto kembali saat Hinata sudah mencapai posisinya dan memegang besi hitam yang tiba-tiba di rasa oleh Hinata besi hitam itu memancarkan kekuatan yang mengerikan._

" _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku... karena itu... jugalah... jalan ninjaku..."_

 _ **Whuuss**_

 _ **Brukh**_

 _Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terpental ke atas dan jatuh dengan keras pelakunya tidak lain ada Pain._

 _Pain langsung mengeluarkan besi hit dari lengan pakaiannya lalu..._

 _ **Jleb**_

 _Menusuk Hinata tepat di depan mata Naruto. Menimbulkan perasaan emosi yang teramat sangat. Terasa getir di hatinya... terasa menyakitkan dan menyedihkan untuknya._

 _Perasaan begitu getir saat melihat Hinata yang di tusuk dengan besi hitam itu. Perasaan berkecamuk. Ia marah. Ia benci. Ia tidak bisa menerima bila gadis itu terbunuh karena menyelamatkannya._

 _Hinata bersedia melakukan itu demi dirinya yang hanya laki-laki ceroboh yang bermimpi setinggi langit._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sebuah ingatan kembali merasuk pikiran Naruto. Ia sangat bersyukur dan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hal itu dengan kata-kata.

" _Aa. Arigato. Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat._ "

Saling mendekap di keheningan malam dan memberi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing adalah satu hal yang sangat mereka inginkan saat ini.

Pria yang di gadang sebagai _Hokage_ selanjutnya itu tak kuasa menahan rasa haru dalam benaknya. Ia sudah bersumpah akan selalu bersama Hinata sampai ia mati setelah ia bersama timnya berhasil menyelamatkan bumi dari bulan yang akan jatuh meski sebelumnya hati pria itu bukanlah di miliki oleh wanita yang saat ini di dekapnya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi saat menyelamatkan bumi dari jatuhnya bulan. Seperti ia yang terkena _genjutsu_ mengenai ingatan masa lalu.

Saat terkena _genjutsu_ hal dari masa lalu yang mendatanginya adalah beberapa ingatan saat masih di akademi lalu saat-saat wanita di dekapannya ini menolongnya. Seperti saat ujian _Chunnin_ setelah ia mengalahkan rekan satu tim wanitanya, wanitanya ini memberikan sebuah obat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Kemudian juga _genjutsu_ itu membawa kembali ingatan tentang wanitanya yang menolongnya saat invasi di _Konoha_ oleh murid dari gurunya sampai ingatan Hinata yang rela hampir terbunuh untuk menolongnya setelah wanita itu memberitahukan perasaan cintanya juga tentang bagaimana arti dirinya dalam hidup wanita itu.

Perasaan hangat selalu mengisi relung hati putra tunggal _Yondaime Hokage_ itu setelah kejadian di bulan berakhir. Bukan karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan bumi yang terancam oleh bulan dan menjadi pahlawan tetapi karena ia sudah memastikan di mana separuh hatinya berada dan ke mana perahu cintanya akan berlabuh.

Merasakan dekapan hangat dari wanita itu membawa perasaan hangat dalam dirinya semakin memuncak.

Rasa tak ingin di tinggalkan... rasa untuk selalu menginginkan kehangatan wanita itu setiap harinya.

"Hinata... apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Sebuah permintaan begitu saja terucap tanpa di sadari oleh pria pirang itu.

Hinata yang mendengar itu merasa ada sesuatu yang hinggap dalam hati prianya itu. Sesuatu yang... seperti membuat pria itu merasa rapuh.

Hinata melepas dekapan suaminya lalu memandang wajah tampan sang suami yang di hiasi tiga pasang gadis seperti kumis kucing itu.

"Naruto- _kun..._ kenapa?" Suara lembut itu menghangatkan hati dan pikiran pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup dahi wanitanya seraya berujar. "Tidak apa... Aku hanya sedikit teringat betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari perasaan cinta yang besar selalu berada di belakangku."

Wanita itu bersemu mendengar rangkaian kata yang terucap dari bibir prianya. "Bisa mencintai Naruto- _kun_ sudah membuatku bahagia. Naruto- _kun_ ingat saat kita berada di jalan pintas menuju bumi setelah Naruto- _kun_ menyadarkan Toneri?" Ujar wanita itu dengan sangat lembut lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk memberi belaian kasih pada sebelah pipi bergaris tiga itu.

Pria itu merasakan betapa besar cinta yang di berikan wanita itu untuknya.

Cinta yang sangat tulus dan kuat...

Cinta yang tak memandang siapakah dirinya...

Cinta sudah ada saat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk membencinya...

Cinta yang selalu setia meski kala itu ia tahu cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang pria bersurai pirang pendek bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berdiri di atas sebuah batu yang melayang berbentuk laksana bulan._

 _Pria bersurai pirang itu menawarkan tangannya untuk di gapai oleh gadis itu._

 _Dengan perlahan gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat._

" _Ayo kita pulang." Ucap pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto kepada gadis bersurai indigo yang merupakan juga pewaris klan ternama di desa Konoha. Hyuga Hinata._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian bersamaan dengan pria itu mereka melompat dari batu melayang laksana bulan itu ke batu lain yang serupa dengannya._

 _Melompat dan terus melompat. Tak memedulikan sekeliling mereka berdua seolah tergambar tampilan diri mereka di setiap momen yang telah mereka alami tertayang bagai televisi dari tiap-tiap batu melayang laksana bulan di sana._

" _Hinata... saat di akademi aku masih belum tahu dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku karena saat itu aku tidak memiliki orang tua, teman, saudara atau siapa pun. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah tahu dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku..."_

 _Naruto menceritakan sedikit apa yang ia rasakan saat di akademi kala itu. Saat-saat pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Iruka-sensei untuk semua murid akademi seangkatannya._

" _... aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, selamanya hingga akhir dari waktuku habis."_

 _Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan penuh keseriusan bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama gadis yang saat ini ia genggam tangannya._

 _Melompat terus melompat hingga tanpa mereka sadari pijakan mereka hancur dan genggaman tangan mereka terlepas._

 _Hinata sedikit tidak siap dengan hancurnya pijakan mereka dan terjatuh dari sana namun dengan sigap Naruto menggapai Hinata dan menariknya untuk kembali melompati tiap-tiap batu laksana bulan di sana._

 _Pada lompatan terakhir Naruto menarik Hinata dan mengangkatnya layaknya seorang pangeran yang tengah menggendong sang tuan putri._

" _Hinata... rangkul aku." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu._

 _Mereka melayang perlahan ke atas keluar dari pintu rahasia bulan menuju bumi dengan pelan._

" _Uhm." Dengan malu-malu gadis itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ada leher pria itu._

" _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." Pinta Naruto pada Hinata. Pancaran mata birunya menatap dalam pada sepasang mata indah milik sang gadis. Memberikan keseriusan akan ucapannya melalui tatapannya yang penuh damba pada gadis itu._

" _Hai." Ucap gadis itu lalu memeluk erat pria yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya._

' _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun. Apa pun yang terjadi.'_

 _Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan kirinya pada bahu Hinata lalu membuat sebuah jutsu ciptaan ayahnya yang di variasikannya seolah menjadi pendorong mereka lebih cepat keluar dari pintu rahasia bulan menuju bumi._

 _ **Whuuss**_

" _Nee-sama!" Ucap Hanabi memanggil sang kakak._

 _Bergerak cepat ke atas hingga tiba-tiba mereka keluar dari dalam danau dalam sebuah gua. Terus melayang ke atas hingga mereka akan membentur langit-langit gua._

" _Kau akan membentur langit-langit gua Naruto!"_

" _Aku tidak akan berhenti!"_

 _Naruto segera menghantamkan jutsunya pada langit-langit gua hingga mereka keluar dari gua dan melayang tinggi._

 _Saling menatap dengan bulan yang begitu indah menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Perlahan jemari tangan kiri pemuda itu menggapai sebelah pipi gadis di depannya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat._

 _Wajah mereka semakin mendekat seiring dengan mereka memejamkan mata lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan._

 _Sebuah ciuman manis mereka lakukan dengan latar belakang ada purnama yang sangat benderang dan lebih besar dari biasanya._

" _Terima kasih... Hinata..."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang prianya seraya menggapai sebelah tangan prianya dan menautkan jemarinya.

"Saat Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan akan menghabiskan sisa waktu Naruto- _kun_ bersamaku, aku pun juga berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan tak akan pergi meninggalkan Naruto- _kun._ Juga saat di akademi a-aku juga sudah memutuskan dengan siapa a-aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku." Rakian kata demi kata itu menghangatkan suasana di sekeliling mereka. Suara lembut wanita terdengar menenangkan dan penuh ketegasan di saat yang bersamaan.

Naruto memandang sang istri dengan air mata dan ingus yang bertengger di wajahnya. Meski sudah berusia 20 tahun tetapi sifat konyolnya masih belum hilang. Sifat konyol yang selalu menemani pria itu kala badai sepi melanda pria itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ juga sudah mendengar janjiku saat Naruto- _kun_ datang ke _mansion Hyuga_ u-untuk melamarku. Ingat?" Masih dengan posisi yang sama wanita itu bertanya kembali pada prianya perihal detik-detik pria itu kala melamarnya di depan sang ayah yang juga ketua klan ternama di _Konoha._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mansion Hyuga. Sore menjelang malam._

 _Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan klan Hyuga? Satu dari klan tertua yang masih ada hingga saat ini. Satu dari klan terkuat di desa Konoha._

 _Saat ini di mansion Hyuga terdapat beberapa orang tengah duduk di atas tatami di salah satu ruangan yang sering di gunakan untuk rapat klan. Mereka saling memandang dengan pandangan serius._

 _Di ruangan itu terdapat empat orang. Dua orang dewasa dan dua orang yang tengah menuju dewasanya._

 _Seorang pria berpakaian formal bersurai abu-abu bermasker serta tanda luka vertikal membelah kelopak mata kirinya tengah duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda berpakaian formal dengan surai pirang serta mata biru sebiru batu sapphire._

" _Jadi ada apa Rokudaime-sama datang ke kediaman Hyuga?" Sosok pria bersurai cokelat panjang dengan mata beriris khas klan Hyuga membuka suara pertama. Pria beryukata hitam yang memancarkan aura kepemimpinannya._

 _Di sebelah pria itu terdapat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang dengan iris mata lavender lembut. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna ungu bercorak bunga lavender hitam dengan di padu obi berwarna biru._

 _Sang Rokudaime Hokage memberikan eyes smile pada gadis bersurai indigo di sebelah Hyuga Hiashi seolah berkata 'Apa kau sudah memberitahu ayahmu kalau kau akan di lamar?' sebelumnya pula Hinata hanya di beritahu oleh sang kekasih bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahnya bersama sang guru._

 _Gadis itu bersemu malu melihat senyum mata sang Rokudaime yang datang bersama sang kekasih. Pasalnya sang Rokudaime bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu tengah menggoda calon mempelai muridnya yang paling heboh._

" _Kedatangan saya di sini adalah sebagai wali untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin meminang putri sulung anda Hiashi-sama."_

 _Pria bermasker itu menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah memberitahu sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berbicara._

" _Hiashi-sama, saya ingin menikahi putri anda. Tolong restui saya." Dengan tegas dan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri pemuda pirang itu berujar demikian seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia berharap pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu memberinya restu._

 _Hyuga Hiashi sudah mengerti perihal kehadiran sang Rokudaime Hokage bersama dengan sang pahlawan Konoha yang merupakan kekasih putri sulungnya dan di tambah dengan kedatangan mereka yang berpakaian formal._

 _Perasaan sang pimpinan klan Hyuga itu serasa akan kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya namun egonya dan sifatnya yang keras mampu menutupi ekspresi perasaan yang ada dalam benaknya._

 _Dulu memang ia kecewa dengan putri sulungnya yang sangat ia harapkan sebagai calon pemimpin klan namun gagal lantaran sifatnya yang terlalu lembut._

 _Kini pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu tidak ingin membelenggu kebahagiaan putri sulungnya dengan memilihkan pendamping untuk putrinya. Ia hanya bisa–tidak! Ia harus bisa percaya dengan pilihan putrinya demi kebahagiaan putrinya._

 _Pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembusnya dengan perlahan._

" _Keputusan itu ada pada putri saya. Kebahagiaannya, hidupnya, dan kemauannya yang bisa ia dapatkan adalah berkat melihat bagaimana sosok Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pria itu berkata dengan tegas bahwa keputusan ada di tangan putri sulungnya._

 _Pria itu menoleh kepada putri sulungnya seraya mengucapkan. "Yang akan mendampingimu adalah pilihanmu. Otou-sama hanya bisa merestui dan memberikan harapan serta doa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Sambil tersenyum tipis pada putri sulungnya._

 _Hinata merasakan sebuah kasih sayang yang besar dari sang ayah. Dalam hatinya ia selalu percaya bahwa sang ayah juga menyayanginya seperti sang ayah menyayangi Hanabi. Adiknya._

 _Memberi senyum pada sang ayah kemudian gadis itu menoleh kepada pemuda pirang di sana yang menatapnya penuh harap padanya._

 _Senyum itu terlihat sangat menawan dan menambah kecantikan gadis itu di mata biru sebiru batu sapphire milik pemuda itu._

" _A-aku mau menikah dengan Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap gadis itu tak lupa dengan rona malu di raut wajah bahagia gadis sulung Hyuga._

 _Mendengar jawaban itu sangat membuat pemuda heboh itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum lima jari yang sangat mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat._

 _Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pria yang mendampingi pemuda itu untuk melamar gadis hatinya. Pria bermasker itu memberikan senyum mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia senang dengan kebahagiaan muridnya._

" _Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menentukan tanggal yang tepat, Hiashi-sama." Pria bermasker itu berujar dengan senyum matanya yang mengarah pada Hyuga Hiashi._

 _Percakapan-percakapan mereka kembali berlanjut membahas tanggal juga beberapa selingan canda yang di berikan sang Rokudaime Hokage namun hanya ekspresi datar yang di berikan oleh Hyuga Hiashi membuatnya hanya tertawa canggung juga senyum aneh sang murid padanya._

 _.._

 _Setelah percakapan-percakapan itu kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah berada di taman dalam kediaman klan Hyuga._

 _Duduk berdua dengan bersisian juga jemari yang saling bertautan berteman malam berlangit sejuta bintang._

" _Hinata..." Suara baritone itu menggema dengan indahnya di telinga si sulung Hyuga itu._

" _Nani?" Ujar gadis itu seraya menatap laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dalam._

" _A-aku ingin melamarmu lagi." Dengan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung juga senyum canggung yang hinggap di wajah pemuda pirang itu._

 _Mendengar apa yang di ujarkan pemuda pemilik cintanya itu membuatnya merasa malu dan berdebar-debar dengan hebatnya._

 _Wajah cantiknya terlihat gurat merah jambu yang mempermanis wajah ayunya._

 _Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu melepas tautan jari mereka lalu berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di hadapan sang gadis dengan bertumpu sebelah lutut kiri yang menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan berlilit perban yang menangkap jemari lentik gadis bersurai indigo itu._

" _Hinata... menikahlah denganku." Ujar pemuda itu dengan tegas dan penuh kesungguhan serta jemari tangan kiri pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru merah maroon dengan sebuah cincin emas putih bermata batu amethyst dan sapphire yang bersisian seperti simbol yin dan yang._

" _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan harta untukmu. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan kesetiaanku dan menjaga senyum yang akan selalu setia berada di wajahmu. Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang jenius seperti Shikamaru atau tampan seperti Sasuke..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku hanya laki-laki dengan masa kecil yang penuh luka dengan sepi yang memelukku..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku laki-laki yang tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki keluarga..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku hanya laki-laki bodoh yang bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa."_

" _..."_

" _Aku juga hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak menyadari cinta besar selalu setia berusaha menggapaiku."_

" _..."_

" _Aku... aku... aku ingin bersamamu dan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu... bersamamu yang selalu setia berada di sisiku."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku untuk selalu bersamamu karena itu jalan ninjaku..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku untuk membuat senyum selalu berada setia di wajah cantikmu..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku untuk tetap mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata."_

" _..."_

" _Maka dari itu... maka dari itu menikahlah denganku dan bahagialah bersamaku... bahagia bersama–"_

 _ **Grep!**_

 _Dagu pemuda itu kini berada di atas pundak kiri gadis bersurai indigo itu.. kedua lengan gadis itu melingar erat pada tubuh laki-laki mataharinya itu. Pelukan itu... pelukan itu menghentikan kalimat demi kalimat yang di ujarkan Naruto._

 _Pelukan itu memberikan kehangatan cinta kasih yang tulus tanpa menuntut._

 _Cinta tak bersyarat..._

 _Cinta tak memandang siapa dirimu..._

 _Cinta tak menuntut harus apa dirimu..._

 _Cinta kan membawamu ke dalam mimpi indah... mimpi tiada akhir..._

 _Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya. Menyampaikan perasaannya melalui pelukan erat itu. Menyampaikan semua kalimat demi kalimat yang di lontarkan pemuda yang terasa rapuh saat ini... pemuda yang tengah mengemis cinta pada gadis itu._

" _Aku... aku selalu melihat Naruto-kun dari jauh..."_

" _..."_

" _Keinginan besarku aku selalu ingin bersama Naruto-kun. Selalu dan selalu menggenggam tangan Naruto-kun..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tahu bagaimana masa kecil Naruto-kun... aku bisa merasakan perasaan Naruto-kun dengan melihat mata Naruto-kun..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak peduli siapa atau apa jabatanmu asal itu Naruto-kun aku... aku tetap mencintai Naruto-kun..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku... aku mau menikah dengan Naruto-kun... aku..."_

" _..."_

" _... aku mau menghapus rasa sepi Naruto-kun... aku mau memberikan Naruto-kun keluarga seperti apa yang Naruto-kun impikan..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku mencintai Naruto-kun... karena itu aku... aku mau menikah dengan Naruto-kun..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun... apa pun yang terjadi... apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu juga jalan ninjaku."_

 _Suara tegas penuh dengan kesungguhan yang mendalam. Pelukan gadis itu semakin erat seraya terangkatnya kedua lengan laki-laki itu dan melingkari tubuh gadis itu untuk membalas memeluknya._

 _Beberapa menit saling mendekap, mereka kini melepaskan pelukan masing-masing kemudian saling memandang netra indah milik sang pujaan hati._

 _Pemuda itu menangkap sebelah pipi gadisnya kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis._

 _Sang gadis mengerti apa yang ingin di lakukan lelakinya. Perlahan gadis itu menutup matanya guna menghilangkan rasa debaran jantungnya yang meningkat._

 _Per sekian detik berlalu dengan deru nafas yang saling membentuk, menguar dan menghangatkan wajah mereka._

 _Sang gadis merasakan sesuatu menyentuh hidungnya bersamaan dengan deru benturan nafas mereka yang semakin terasa hangat hingga kemudian sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut._

 _Sebuah ciuman manis mereka lakukan. Kecupan demi kecupan menghangatkan perasaan mereka meski debaran-debaran serta desiran-desiran cinta di hati mereka terus berlanjut tetapi itu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di dalam diri mereka._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Aku ingat itu, Hinata." Pria itu kembali menarik wanitanya ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk pemilik hatinya.

"Hei. Kapan kau akan tidur bila kita terus mengobrol seperti ini?" Ujar Naruto kemudian menatap wajah Hinata yang berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"A-aku masih mau berbincang bersama Na-Naruto- _kun_." Cicit wanita yang tengah mengandung itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang istri lalu...

 _ **Chuu**_

Mengecup singkat bibir manis itu dengan lembut.

"Besok kita bisa berbincang lagi. Ingat aku tidak ada misi sampai..." Naruto mengusap lembut perut Hinata yang tengah mengandung besar buah hati cinta mereka.

"... sampai jagoan kita lahir." Lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran hangat di wajah bergaris tiga pasang seperti kucing.

Wanita itu merona malu karena sikap suaminya yang sangat memanjakannya juga sangat mencintainya.

" _Uhm!_ " Gumam Hinata seraya mengangguk kecil menyetujui bahwa ia akan beristirahat.

Melihat anggukan itu membuat senyum kembali singgah di wajah Naruto.

Senyum itu pun menular pada wajah cantik Hinata. Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya pada sang pemilik cintanya.

" _Oyasumi."_ Ucap Naruto lalu mengecup lembut dahi wanitanya juga tak lupa memberikan senyum untuknya.

" _Oyasumi_ Naruto- _kun._ " Balas Hinata juga sambil tersenyum lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

..

Cicitan burung di pagi hari serta sinar matahari yang malu-malu masuk ke dalam kamar dari sepasang suami istri yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kelopak mata sang pria pirang bergerak-gerak kemudian di susul dengan terbukanya kelopak mata itu dan menampilkan sepasang _sapphire_ indah sebiru langit miliknya.

Sangat jarang– _tidak!_ Hampir tidak pernah pria itu bangun lebih dulu dari istrinya semenjak mereka mulai tidur seranjang setelah pernikahan mereka musim semi lalu.

Pria itu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu menoleh ke arah sebelahnya di mana wanitanya masih terlelap.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat wanita yang di cintainya masih terlelap dengan wajah yang lucu dan cantik meski ada beberapa liur yang sedikit membasahi sudut bibir wanitanya yang tak mengurangi kecantikannya meski sepersekian persen pun.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu menyibak helaian rambut yang di wajah wanitanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanitanya lalu...

 _ **Chuu**_

... mengecup lembut dahinya.

Setelah kecupan itu kedua kelopak mata wanita itu berkedut di susul dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata yang menunjukkan sepasang mata bak _lavender_ lembut indah setelahnya.

" _Ohayou._ Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Suara _baritone_ itu keluar dari mulut pria yang masih terlihat berantakan.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada pria bersurai pirang calon _Hokage_ mendatang.

" _Ohayou._ Aku Naruto- _kun_. Aku bermimpi tentang hari pernikahan kita." Dengan senyum dan suara lembut khas bangun tidur wanita itu berujar padanya.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Bahkan dalam bawah sadar wanitanya juga ada dirinya.

"Sungguh? Ayo ceritakan- _ttebayou_!" Dengan semangat paginya pria itu meminta wanitanya untuk bercerita tentang mimpinya semalam.

"Hihihi." Wanita itu terkikik kecil melihat tingkah lucu sang suami yang kekanakan.

Wanita itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada sebelah pipi bergaris tiga sang suami lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

 _ **Chuu**_

... sebuah kecupan selamat pagi ia berikan untuk prianya yang kali ini bangun lebih dulu darinya.

Pria itu tersentak diam di susul dengan rona merah jambu di kedua pipi bergaris tiga itu.

"Sebelum aku bercerita Naruto- _kun_ mandi dulu." Ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum dengan rona merah jambu yang hinggap di kedua pipinya setelah kecupan selamat pagi yang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa begitu? _Ah!_ Aku ada ide. Kita mandi bersama dan Hinata bisa cerita sambil mandi!" Seru pria bersurai pirang itu dengan semangatnya tak menyadari...

 _ **Pesst**_

... wanitanya tengah berasap dengan wajah merona hebat.

" _ECCHI!_ " Ucapan berintonasi tinggi sarat dengan rasa malu tapi mau.

" _Yosh!_ Ayo kita mandi..." Pria itu segera mengangkat wanitanya _bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi.

"... jagoan _Tou-chan_ jangan nakal ya~ _Tou-chan_ akan melakukannya dengan lembut~ _ttebayou!_ "

 _Hah~_ Pagi hari penuh semangat absurd untuk pasangan suami istri yang terhitung masih baru itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara desahan-desahan sarat kenikmatan dari kamar mandi tempat di mana sepasang suami itu membersihkan diri _berkenikmatan_ (?).

..

Setelah pagi yang penuh kenikmatan duniawi serta penuh kepuasan batin untuk keduanya.

Kini pasangan itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan bersisian setelah memakan sarapan rasa cinta buatan sang suami yang lumayan dan hampir tidak bisa di makan namun tidak membunuh, tidak seperti bola lumpur mematikan buatan _medic-nin_ murid _Godaime Hokage_ yang mampu membuat Sai seorang ninja kelas atas hampir merenggang nyawa karena bola lumpur memuakkan yang ia makan.

Sebelumnya berada di kamar mandi Hinata tidak bisa berpikir untuk menceritakan mimpi yang ia alami semalam karena godaan yang di berikan sang suami berhasil menghancurkan semua pikiran-pikiran normal wanita pemalu itu.

Di tambah dengan penampilan _topless_ sang suami begitu saat suaminya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas _washtavel._

Bolehkan wanita itu tertular virus mesum suaminya yang berasal dari mendiang salah seorang legenda _Sannin Konoha?_ Boleh saja asalkan sasaran mesumnya adalah pasangan pemilik sebelah hatinya.

"Jadi ayo ceritakan- _ttebayou_! Hinata tadi tidak cerita apa-apa." _Trade Mark_ pria itu selalu saja terucap bila sedang semangat.

Wanita yang tengah mengandung itu kembali merona hebat. Bagaimana ia bisa cerita kalau sang suami memberikan belaian-belaian memabukkan serat gerakan-gerakan yang membuatnya melayang(?).

"Da-dalam mimpiku seperti apa yang terjadi saat pesta pernikahan kita, Naruto- _kun_. Hanya seperti ingatan saat-saat pesta pernikahan kita berlangsung." Ujar Hinata dengan gugup lantaran ingatan-ingatan saat malam pertamanya juga terbawa saat ia memikirkan mimpinya semalam di tambah dengan pagi hari yang entah mengapa terasa lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin bawaan bayinya karena bayinya tidak mengganggu saat pagi menggairahkan itu berlangsung.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat pikiran pewaris legenda _Sannin Jiraiya_ itu mengingat hari pernikahan mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Musim semi. Musim di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran khususnya bunga sakura._

 _Bunga sakura berlambang kebahagiaan. Tak terkecuali untuk saat ini. Banyak orang yang hadir dalam sebuah acara yang penuh dengan rasa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang yang menghadiri membawa panjatan doa yang berlimpah untuk sepasang sejoli yang telah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di kuil di taman itu._

 _Di sebuah taman sebuah kuil yang di desain rapi dengan sebuah altar yang di dekorasi dengan banyak bunga mawar serta tak lupa karpet merah yang menjuntai panjang dari altar kuil menuju sebuah pondok besar berkesan mewah yang merupakan tempat kedua mempelai berada setelah mengucap sumpah dan janji suci pernikahan mereka sebelumnya saat berada di kuil._

 _Desain sederhana untuk pesta pernikahan pahlawan desa dan putri klan ternama, namun berkesan penuh kehangatan serta banyak di kelilingi pohon sakura menjadi tempat pelaksanaan pernikahan seolah menegaskan arti bunga sakura, yakni kebahagiaan untuk sang pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto bersama Hyuga Hinata sang pewaris Hyuga putri sulung dari ketua klan dari klan yang masih berketurunan langsung dari adik sang pendiri Nishu. Otsutsuki Hamura._

 _Pesta pernikahan di musim semi ini tidak hanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat oleh arti dari bunga sakura yang bermekaran juga bertebaran jatuh, gugur dan memberikan kesan indah saat melihat guguran kelopak bunga itu beterbangan layaknya cinta sejoli yang akan terikat melalui janji suci mereka nanti._

 _Ada banyak tamu kehormatan yang datang di acara itu. Seperti Godaime Kazekage Gaara bersama dengan kedua kakaknya Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Temari._

 _Lalu ada juga Yondaime Raikage A bersama kedua tangan kanannya Shi dan Darui serta tak lupa Jinchuriki Hachibi Killer Bee._

 _Juga ada Tsuchikage Oonoki bersama kedua bodyguardnya Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi._

 _Dan yang baru saja hadir adalah sang Mizukage Mei Terumi bersama dua pengawalnya Chojuro dan Ao._

 _Terlihat juga Mei Terumi sedang menggoda Rokudaime Hokage yang entah mungkin karena demam musim semi menjadi tidak terlambat dalam hari yang sangat bermakna untuk muridnya yang merupakan laki-laki paling tidak terduga di Konoha._

 _Banyak pasang mata mengarah pada aksi Mei Terumi yang tengah menggoda Hokage lajang perjaka pra-senja itu._

 _Lupakan aksi Mei Terumi. Di tempat itu tentunya sudah ramai dengan teman-teman seangkatan Naruto dan Hinata._

 _Di dekat pondok itu ada Hyuga Hiashi bersama dengan putri bungsunya Hyuga Hanabi yang memegangi sebuah bingkai foto mendiang Hyuga Neji yang gugur dalam perang dunia Shinobi lalu._

 _Raut wajah masih terlihat minim ekspresi Hyuga Hiashi tetap terlihat di wajahnya namun tak dapat di ungkiri dalam benaknya ia telah merasa sesuatu yang bercampur antara senang dan sedih namun bahagia mendominasi._

 _Senang melihat sang putri sulung yang akan meraih kebahagiaannya bersama seorang laki-laki hebat kesayangan warga desa Konoha._

 _Sedih lantaran sang putri sulung yang ia sayang telah di ambil oleh lelaki lain._

 _Bahagia lantaran sang putri sulung mencapai apa yang sang putri sulung impikan. Bersama Uzumaki Naruto adalah hal yang sangat di inginkan putrinya._

 _Pintu pondok itu terbuka lalu keluarlah sepasang suami istri yang beberapa saat lalu di deklarasikan oleh pendeta kuil._

 _Terlihat Uzumaki Naruto dengan sebuah jas Hitam beraksen putih pada garis kerah sampai dada dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah pertanda cinta berada di saku kantong dada kirinya._

 _Di sebelah lelaki itu ada Hyuga–Tidak! Uzumaki Hinata yang tengah mengaitkan lengan kanannya pada lengan lelaki yang baru saja di resmikan menjadi suaminya._

 _Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan Yukata berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna biru. Rambut indigo panjangnya di gulung tinggi berhias dua bunga mawar pada tusukan rambutnya. Bibir yang berwarna peach kini berubah merah merona nan menggoda._

 _Mereka berjalan menyambut para tamu, keluarga, dan teman-teman mereka._

 _ **Hinata's point of view**_

 _Apakah ini mimpi? Aku telah menikah dengan lelaki yang selalu kuimpikan._

 _Lelaki hebat yang membuatku bertanya apakah aku pantas bersanding dengannya._

 _Debaran jantungku tak dapat kuredamkan seolah ingin sekali melompat keluar dari tubuhku._

 _Aku mengait lengan laki-laki yang sangat kucintai. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu ia tersenyum hangat padaku. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan seolah memberikan semangat besar dan menenangkan untuk. Senyum itu pun bak mantra sihir agar senyumku pun ikut berkembang._

 _Aku tersenyum padanya yang kini berjalan selangkah demi selangkah bersamaku menuju para tamu, keluarga dan teman-teman kami._

 _Mereka semua memberikan selamat untuk kami. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia ini. Hatiku terasa menghangat._

 _Aku melihat Tou-sama dan Hanabi sedang bersama beberapa tetua klan Hyuga yang salah satunya adalah kakekku._

 _Aku teringat kembali apa yang Tou-sama katakan saat mengantarku menuju Naruto-kun saat di kuil._

' _Tou-sama percayakan dirimu pada Naruto. Berbahagialah putriku. Jadilah istri yang baik seperti mendiang ibumu.'_

 _Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang langsung begitu saja membuat hatiku menghangat. Kalimat itu juga menyiratkan secara tak langsung bahwa Tou-sama menyayangiku._

 _Aku melihat ke arah bingkai foto yang di bawa Hanabi. Foto Neji-Niisan._

 _Neji-Niisan, aku menikah dengan Naruto-kun. Aku senang Niisan. Aku sangat berharap Niisan ada di sini juga menemaniku di hari pernikahanku._

 _Aku melihat Kurenai-sensei dan putrinya Mirai lalu aku melepas kaitan lenganku pada lengan Naruto-kun dan berjalan lebih cepat darinya._

 _Di hadapanku ada Kurenai-sensei. Guruku di tim delapan yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku. Kurenai-sensei bersama Mirai putrinya yang baru berusia dua tahun. Lucu sekali._

" _Kurenai-sensei." Ucapku sambil berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Ia tersenyum padaku senyum keibuan yang sangat hangat. Aku langsung memeluknya._

" _Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Hinata." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku._

" _Arigato Kurenai-sensei."_

 _Aku melepas pelukanku lalu melihat ke arah Mirai dan langsung saja menggendongnya dengan gemas._

 _Sambil menggendong Mirai aku melihat ke arah Naruto-kun yang sedang memandangku dengan senyum cerahnya yang hangat._

 _Kebahagiaan ini kuharap selalu berlangsung dan tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini._

 _ **End of Hinata's point of view**_

 _.._

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

 _Aku melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan cantiknya saat menggendong Mirai._

 _Apakah kelak aku akan memiliki anak? Menjadi seorang ayah?_

 _Membayangkan itu membuat perasaan ini serasa ingin meledak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan yang menghinggapiku._

 _Aku yang tidak memiliki keluarga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa memiliki keluarga._

 _Aku berjalan ke arah Hinata setelah bersalaman dengan para Kage, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru dan teman-teman lainnya._

 _Perasaan ini... perasaan ini sangat... entahlah aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Ini sangat membahagiakan-ttebayou!_

" _Hai. Mirai-chan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum saat berjarak satu meter dari Hinata._

" _Kurenai-sensei." Sapaku pada Kurenai-sensei yang tersenyum melihat Mirai tertawa di gendongan Hinata._

" _Selamat untuk pernikahanmu Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyum._

 _Aku pun tersenyum membalas senyum Kurenai-sensei._

 _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Apa kalian melihatku? Aku sudah menikah._

 _Aku sudah menemukan gadis seperti Kaa-chan. Gadis yang kuat seperti Kaa-can juga selalu mencintaiku seperti Kaa-chan._

 _Ah! Aku bahagia sekali-ttebayou! Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa selain berharap kebahagiaan ini terus berlangsung-dattebayou!_

 _ **End of Naruto's point of view**_

 _Semua berlangsung dengan gembira hanya saja ada satu hal yang masih kurang._

 _Kedatangan sang sahabat dari laki-laki pirang itu tidak hadir lantaran masih dengan pengembaraannya demi menebus segala kesalahan yang di buatnya._

 _Bila ada sang sahabat sudah bisa di pastikan si pirang itu akan dengan sombongnya berujar. 'Aku sudah menikah kapan kau menikah, Sasuke? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau Gay ya? Uh~ Sasu-chan jangan begitu~' seperti itulah hal yang akan di ucapkannya untuk deklarasi kemenangannya atas rivalnya karena menikah lebih dulu tak lupa beserta senyum bodoh di wajah laki-laki itu._

 _Persahabatan yang unik._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Keping demi keping ingatan itu mau tak mau membuat senyum lebar hinggap di wajah Naruto.

Sekelebat pemikiran mesum hinggap di kepala pirang Naruto. Ingatan tentang hari pernikahannya membuat ingatan tentang malam pertamanya dengan sang istri yang kini tengah bersandar di sebelahnya.

Pria itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang istri yang tengah bersandar di sofa.

Hinata melihat gelagat aneh sang suami merasa alarm mesum milik suaminya berbunyi.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ kenapa?" Cicit wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah di kurung kedua lengan kekar suaminya.

Sang suami menatapnya dengan dalam lalu mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Hinata.

"Apa bermimpi tentang hari pernikahan kita membuatmu teringat dengan malam pertama kita?" Dengan sensual Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu juga dengan...

" _Hmm~" ..._ sebuah pagutan pada daun telinga itu membuat Hinata merinding geli.

" _Ahh~_ " Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir manis Hinata.

Pertanyaan itu... pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah kode keras yang di ucapkan oleh pria pirang itu. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mengingat dengan detail detik demi detik malam pertama mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rumah baru. Hidup baru. Juga hari baru untuk pasangan yang baru saja di resmikan oleh seorang pendeta siang tadi._

 _Hari sudah gelap dan saat ini mereka baru saja tiba di rumah baru mereka. Rumah sederhana dengan yang memiliki taman di depan dan di belakang rumah._

 _Rumah yang bisa memandang langsung tebing monumen wajah Hokage dari halaman belakang._

" _Hinata apa kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja duduk di sofa sambil melepas jas hitamnya._

" _Uhm!" Gadis yang masih mengenakan Yukata itu bergumam dengan sebuah anggukan kecil di lakukannya._

 _Hinata ikut duduk di sofa bersama Naruto dengan jarak di sudut sofa lainnya menjaga jarak._

 _Melihat gelagat malu-malu itu membuat Naruto berniat menggoda Hinata._

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekat lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengan kekarnya._

 _ **Blush**_

 _Aksi itu sukses membuat gadis pemalu itu memerah bagai surai sang ibu laki-laki itu._

 _Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup singkat bibir manis sang istri._

" _Ayo kita istirahat." Ajak sang suami yang memang berniat untuk istirahat._

 _Dengan wajah merona hebat perempuan yang baru saja mengubah namanya menjadi Uzumaki Hinata itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka di rumah baru yang akan mereka tempati untuk seterusnya._

 _Sesampainya di kamar mereka melihat sebuah ranjang yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah serta banyak tangkai mawar putih pada sekeliling ranjang._

 _Gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung merona dengan hebat melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga itu yang pasti telah di siapkan oleh Hanabi bersama bibi-bibi dari klan Hyuga._

" _A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Naruto dengan tiba-tiba merasa gugup._

" _A-aku akan mengganti ba-baju." Ujar Hinata._

 _Keduanya merasa canggung karena melihat sebuah ranjang yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar merah._

 _Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan Naruto berbalik menuju kamar mandi._

 _.._

 _Di kamar mandi Naruto duduk di kloset sambil memandang sebuah buku yang ia simpan dalam fuin penyimpanan yang ada di tangan kanannya._

' _Baca buku itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.'_

 _Sekelebat ingatan wajah Sai yang tersenyum menyebalkan berputar di kepalanya._

 _Naruto membaca halam demi halaman buku yang tidak tebal itu._

 _.._

 _Di kamar. Hinata tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat. Ia memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan sebuah pakaian tidur tipis bahkan nyaris transparan berwarna ungu. Panjang pakaian itu hanya sampai pinggulnya saja._

' _Ne Hinata pakai ini sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar. Ganbatte ne!'_

' _Jangan berikan Naruto kesempatan untuk memandang yang lain!'_

 _Wajah Sakura lengkap dengan jidat lebarnya berputar-putar di pikirannya bersama dengan wajah Ino dengan bibir merah khas tante-tante miliknya._

 _.._

 _Beberapa menit bergulir cepat. Kini Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah. Ia merasa jantungnya ingin meledak._

' _Kenapa seperti ini-ttebayou?! Tenang... tenang dan ikuti buku itu.'_

 _Berhasil membuat dirinya lebih terkendali Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar dengan menggigit tangkai bunga mawar merah itu..._

 _ **Krik... krik.. krik...**_

 _Hening tercipta lalu..._

 _ **Blush... sring!**_

 _Perubahan warna wajah gadis bersurai indigo di sana berlangsung cepat juga urat-urat di sekitar mata dan pelipis gadis itu menonjol._

 _Dengan_ _ **Byakugan**_ _aktif Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto dengan mengenakan sebuah celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih dengan semua kancing terbuka memperlihatkan barisan ototnya yang err... seksi juga setangkai bunga mawar di gigitannya._

 _Bagaimana Naruto?_

 _Naruto? Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata dengan pakaian tidur berwarna ungu sepanjang pinggul. Pakaian itu sangat tipis hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang tidak mengenakan bra._

 _ **Sring!**_

 _Dengan tanpa sadar Naruto masuk ke dalam_ _ **mode chakra kyuubi**_ _melihat dengan berjuta kejut dalam dirinya._

" _KYYAAHH!~"_

" _DATTEBAYOU!~"_

 _.._

 _Setelah saling menenangkan mereka duduk saling bersandar dengan punggung masing-masing. Belum ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka._

 _Merasa gugup dan canggung. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Keduanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang untuk bersiap melakukan hal yang pertama mereka lakukan._

" _Hi-Hinata, a-aku tidak punya pengalaman untuk ini." Dengan pelan Naruto berujar._

" _A-aku ti-tidak tahu ha-harus a-apa." Ucap Hinata terbata._

 _Keduanya dengan pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah masing-masing namun gurat merah jambu dengan kompak hinggap di wajah keduanya lalu dengan cepat mereka berdua saling membalik wajah._

 _Malu-malu tapi mau._

" _Na-Naruto-kun, la-lakukan pe-pelan-pelan." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup._

" _H-hai." Ucap Naruto lalu keduanya saling berbalik dan saling menatap._

 _Mereka saling menatap dengan wajah merona. Hal ini... hal ini adalah hal baru untuk mereka._

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata lalu mengecup lembut hidung gadis itu._

 _Memberikan kecupan-kecupan di sekitar wajah cantik gadis itu. Hidung, kening, pelipis, dagu dan bibir menjadi target kecupan itu._

 _Gadis itu merona dengan tindakkan yang di lakukan suaminya. "Ahh~" Desahan lolos saat Naruto memberikan kecupan di lehernya._

 _Kedua lengan gadis itu dengan malu terangkat dan meremas lembut suari belakang Naruto._

 _Hingga kini Hinata berbaring dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya._

 _Dengan hanya berbekal imajinasinya dari novel erotis Icha-Icha Paradise yang pernah ia tulis saat bepergian bersama mendiang guru. Pemuda itu melepas kemeja putih tak berkancing yang ia kenakan lalu meraba tiap inci tubuh gadis yang baru saja di deklarasikan menjadi istrinya._

" _Naruh~" Panggilan nama dengan sensual terucap bersamaan dengan erangan halus gadis itu saat telapak tangan pemuda itu berada di dadanya._

 _Belaian demi belaian saling mereka berikan seiring pakaian mereka yang mereka tanggalkan._

 _Berpelukan dengan tubuh polos berhias kelopak mawar yang melekat karena keringat menguar dari tubuh mereka._

 _Hingga sebuah teriakan terdengar saat-saat penyatuan mereka yang mengubah si indigo menjadi seorang wanita._

 _Saling memberi kenikmatan saling memberi kehangatan._

 _Mawar merah... kelopak-kelopak mawar merah itulah simbol cinta mereka._

 _Mawar merah memiliki banyak arti. Namun mawar merah identik dengan arti pengungkapan rasa cinta yang dalam. Gairah dalam cinta dua insan yang di mabuk asmara._

 _Mawar merahlah cerminan cinta mereka saat ini._

 _Cinta indah yang di kelilingi ketulusan cinta dari makna mawar putih. Cinta indah tak bersyarat yang selalu memeluk dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih mengawali hidup baru mereka sebagai satu cinta dari dua raga._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Masih dengan mengurung wanita hamil itu dengan kedua lengan kekar juga sebuah godaan yang di lakukan oleh pria itu dengan menghisap daun telinga wanita itu hingga membuat wanita bersurai _indigo_ panjang dalam kurungannya hanya mampu menahan erangan dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah melakukan aksi menggoda Hinata dan membuat wajah wanita itu merona hebat Naruto sang pelaku memberikan sebuah cengiran hangat untuknya seraya mengatakan. "Istriku sering berpikir mesum ya."

 _ **Blush**_

Warna merah di wajah gadis itu meningkat drastis hampir menyaingi warna tomat masak favorit sahabat suaminya.

"A-aku tidak mesum! Naruto- _kun_ yang mes– _Aaahhhh~_ "

Indahnya hidup sang calon _Hokage_ bersama istrinya yang cantik tak lupa jagoan mereka yang tidak lebih dari empat minggu lagi akan lahir ke dunia untuk pertama kali menghirup udara secara langsung.

Hidup bak dalam sebuah dongeng memang tidaklah mungkin tetapi hidup lebih indah dari dongeng tentu saja bisa.

Tak perlu meratapi jumlah kesalahan atau pun kegagalan yang pernah terjadi. Rataplah terus apa yang akan datang dengan usaha keras tak pandang lelah.

Karena dengan usaha keras hidup lebih indah dari sebuah dongeng bukanlah impian semata.

...

..

.

 **FIN**

 **Happy Wedding Naruto-Hinata!**

.

..

...

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **Empat minggu kemudian**_

Rumah sakit konoha.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah berdiri sambil berjalan tak tentu arah di depan sebuah pintu bertulisan ruang bersalin.

Siapa orang itu? Tak lain dan tidak bukan orang itu adalah sang pahlawan desa.

Ia tengah menunggu sang istri yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan sang buah hati. Mengapa ia berada di luar ruangan? Jawabnya adalah karena sahabat merah jambu jidat lebar, bertubuh datarnya itu mengusirnya dari dalam karena membuat kondisi di dalam tidak kondusif.

Rupanya gelar sang pembuat onar belum di lepas oleh pria yang di gadang-gadang sebagai calon _Hokage_ ke tujuh itu.

"Naruto- _Niichan_ duduklah." Ucap Hanabi sang adik ipar yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang mertua yang menatapnya dengan datar namun terlihat ada raut khawatir akan sang putri sulung di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bis–"

 _ **Clek**_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu di sana melongo namun tampak jelas raut kebahagiaan terpatri di wajahnya melihat sang sahabat.

Di dalam kamar itu terbaring Hinata dengan lemah dengan sang buah hati yang baru saja lahir ke dunia.

"Naruto- _kun..._ " Dengan lemah Hinata berujar.

Naruto langsung mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang Hinata yang tengah menyusui buah hatinya.

"A-aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah?" Sebuah kalimat sarat dengan kebahagiaan terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata memandangnya dengan senyum lemah. Wanita itu sangat mengerti betapa bahagianya prianya itu... sama bahagianya dengan dirinya.

"Aku sudah menjadi ibu, Naruto- _kun_." Kalimat penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang menghangatkan hati itu pun di lontarkan wanita penyandang marga Uzumaki itu.

Setitik air mata turun begitu saja dari mata biru Naruto.

Ia yang sejak hari kelahirannya tidak memiliki keluarga. Selalu sendiri. Selalu menghadapi dunia dengan senyum meski hati menangis pilu kini sudah memiliki keluarga.

Rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan otak standar yang ia punya. Tak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang kecuali dengan titik demi titik air mata bahagia dari mata birunya.

Wanita itu melihat titik demi titik air mata haru sang suami pandangannya memburam dengan air mata bahagia yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku memiliki keluargaku sendiri." Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang istri lalu memeluknya dengan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengganggu buah hatinya yang sedang menerima asupan gizi pertamanya.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih... terima kasih... terima kasih..." Terima kasih berkali di ucapkan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan pada sang istri yang telah berjuang menghadapi sakit saat melahirkan buah hatinya.

" _Uhm._ " Hinata merangkul Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Wanita itu telah berjanji akan memberikan sebuah keluarga dan menghapus sepi yang selalu setia memeluk prianya itu sejak prianya itu bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku sangat bahagia..."

" _Uhm._ Aku juga sangat bahagia Naruto- _kun."_

Air mata haru dan tangis kebahagiaan memeluk keluarga baru itu.

Hangatnya keluarga adalah sebuah kehangatan yang mampu menghapus rasa dinginnya kesendirian.

Hangatnya keluarga adalah sebuah kehangatan yang mampu menarikmu menjauh saat badai sepi melanda.

...

..

.

 **Cerita** _ **Canon**_ **pertama saya yang saya persembahkan untuk Event #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **Semoga semua NHL yang baca cerita ini suka dengan cerita yang kubuat dengan adaptasi dari beberapa scene Anime dan Movie Naruto.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
